Confusing Times
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Danielle R.] Corey discovers a secret about Topanga, Eric is stressing about college, and Shawn might flunk school! Also, the life of the shoes! I will post up more chapters later, but had to meet deadline.


Confusing Times

A/N: I do not own, and was not the creator of any of the characters of Boy Meets World. This story is fictional and occurs while the gang is still in high school, sophomore (no coincidence intended) 

  
--- --- ---

  
Setting: John Adams High School, the bell has just rung for students to go to class. Corey and Shawn are standing by the lockers, planning what they are going to do this afternoon.   
  


--- --- ---

  
"So Cor, I was thinking we could hang out at you house," Shawn was saying, but was interrupted by Corey.

"As usual, sure we can do that Shawnee, we can shoot some hoops or something, but after that I promised my mom I would run some errands for her." 

"Ok, sounds like a plan," replied Shawn.   
  
(Warning bell rings, Corey and Shawn start heading to Mr. Pheene's classroom)   
  
Eric walks, more like stumbles by them emitting an enormous yawn. Corey comments "yeeesh Eric did you get ANY sleep last night?" 

To this Eric replies, "Sleep, sleep who has any time for sleep, gotta study for the SAT's, gotta pass so I get into college, gotta get into college so I can date those college girls…yeah."  With this thought a huge smile spreads across his face, and he wanders off, lost in a daze.  
  
Shawn remarks "Man, studying for a test really seems to stress him out, which is exactly why I don't." 

Corey asks "You don't what? You don't ever study or you don't ever even crack open your text book?"   
  
(Corey is getting upset at the thought of finals coming up soon and if Shawn doesn't pass, he will get held back and have to repeat tenth grade all over again, meaning Corey will be a junior and his best friend a repeating sophomore wouldn't have any classes with him)  
  
But, none of this seems to be phasing Shawn, and he blows it off by saying "Come on Cor, take a chill pill, studying is to much of a hassle, and besides Old Pheene won't fail me.  
  
(Shawn say this last bit just as the two friends are heading into the classroom, and as luck would have it Mr. Pheene is waiting by the door and overhears)  
  
"Oh contraire Mr. Hunter, you will receive the grade you earned, be it a passing one or a failing one, even if it means having me as your teacher for another year," remarked Mr. Pheene, the afterwards under his breath "Oh God haven't I suffered enough?" 

"Oh relax Mr. Pheene, I have got it all under control. I have a plan," said Shawn, reeking with self- confidence and inflated ego. 

"We will see Mr. Hunter, we will see," said Mr. Pheene with that torturous tone of his.

Mr. Pheene began teaching class and most of his students drowned him out after awhile, going to the place wear all children's heads go whilst wondering - la la land. All the students except for his only two truly studious students Topanga and Lyncus. Corey leaned over to Shawn and whispered "Psssst, Pssst," and when this did not work he smacked him. 

"Ow!" cried Shawn, now that Corey had gotten his attention. 

"What's your plan?" asked Corey, it was obvious that curiosity was eating him alive. 

Shawn replied, "Don't worry Cor, I have got it all under control, just pass this note along to your girl, Topanga". Corey is extremely curious now, what does Shawn's plan have to do with Topanga? 

But, respecting Shawn's privacy and remembering Topanga doesn't liked being passed notes during class "It is a distraction from my mental state of absorbing knowledge to the fullest" he put the note in his book bag to give to his girlfriend later.   
  
Just then, Janitor Bud burst into the classroom stuttering and yelling, "Mr. Pheene, Mr. Pheene, there is a kid taking a NAP on the stairwell." By the time he had blubbered it all out a large mass of students had formed a huddle outside all going to observe the "sleeping student". The commotion, causing quite a ruckus, was due to Eric, Corey's older brother falling asleep as a result of this exhaustion from staying up late, studying for the SAT's. 

Eric was snoring away but nonetheless Mr. Pheene went up to him and shouted" Mr. Matthews wake up, this is not a time nor a place for sleeping." 

But Eric was out and mumbled back "But I don't want Mr. Bunny to swim in the teapot" making it obvious to everyone one that he was dreaming. Eventually, but not after thoroughly embarrassing Corey, Eric was awoken by Mr. Pheene and scolded. Mr. Pheene then announced that the show was over and that everyone should return to their seats.  
  
By the time the class settled down there were only a few minutes left until the bell rang. When the dismissal bell rang, Corey went up to Topanga, handed her the note, and asked her if she wanted to come over with him and Shawn to his house. Seeming flustered, she responded "umm Cor, I can't…umm I have to do something…yeah that's it…I have to do something."

Corey, assuming she had wanted to study by herself said, "That's all right schnookums, you don't have to be embarrassed about wanting to study." Happy to be let off the hook, Topanga played along, commenting on how understanding he was and kissed him good-bye. With that, the couple parted.  
  
Corey went Over to Shawn, who had numerous girls hanging by his side, as he was a modern day Fonzie. Upon noticing Corey's arrival Shawn asked him "you ready to go shoot some hoops?" 

To which Corey only replied "yeah" because he still was nervous around other girls that weren't Topanga. With that, Shawn hugged his "ladies" good-bye, to which the girls all "awwwed" and due to Corey's nervousness, he just politely waved and scurried away with Shawn.   
  
Now, Corey and Shawn are at the Matthews driveway, AKA the basketball court, shooting some hoops. Corey and Shawn are exhausted so they go inside for some water. 

While they are drinking, Mrs. Matthews come downstairs and says "Hello Shawn, Hello Corey. I am glad you two are home. I need you to run those errands for me now." 

"Ok mom, what do you need us to do?" asked Corey. 

"Well, first I need you to run to the mall and pick up my shoes for the banquet next Saturday. Then I need you to stop by the dry cleaners and pick up my dress. Here is the charge card, call if you have any problems. Oh and take Shawn out with you." 

"Ok, bye mom," yelled Corey. 

"Bye Mrs. Matthews," yelled Shawn. And they head out the door.  
  
When they arrive at the mall parking lot they finally find a space and pull in. While walking into the mall they pass a car that looks identical to Topanga's. Corey for a moment gets suspicious, but then shoves the thought out of his head. Topanga wouldn't lie to him, at least he sure hoped she wouldn't. 

Shawn, sensing Corey's fear says, "how bout we stop at the food court for a bite to eat?" 

To which Corey replies "Ok Shawn, sounds like a plan."

Upon walking into the food court Corey hears a sound he could never forget, Topanga's laugh. But what was she doing in the mall? Why had she lied to him? What was making her laugh? And why didn't she want to be with him? His anger seemed to be growing and his world seemed to be closing in on him.


End file.
